Let me tell you a story Rat
by Reijiro
Summary: Animal rights; some don't take 'em lightly in NYC.


**A/N:** No real bad language in this one, but some nasty things done to a couple of rats; one hapless, one somewhat deserving. Kudos to you if you pick the turtle-cameo.

* * *

_Sarah Bennet, Age 16, Junior Student; Franklin K. Lane High School, Brooklyn, NYC._

There was this sophomore at my school; Jake. He was like, a real psycho. He got kicked out of his school in L.A. for gluing a heap of live frogs to the football goals with araldite. No other school out there would take him after that, or so I heard.

Jake had this little gang of like, homies that used to follow him about. I don't think they really liked him all that much, but it stopped him from picking on them. A little bit anyway. Even some of the seniors were afraid of Jake. He made like, _everyone's_ life hell.

A few weeks ago I was taking a short-cut home from the mall through the alleyway one afternoon. Or, it was more like early evening. Anyway, I was walking kinda quick, ya know? Didn't want Mom on my case about being out after dark. When I nearly ran into Jakes' posse.

They were all gathered on and 'round this heap of boxes and junk on the ground, nearly blocking the corner, cheerin' and hollerin'. I almost turned 'round right then, but taking the long-way around I knew I'd be in for it when I got home. So I tried to sneak past 'em.

When I got close I saw there was a gap between the boxes an' the wall, an' they had this huge, gross rat trapped. It wasn't moving much, it was all covered in blood. And it's mouth! Man, it looked rabid or something, all foamy and disgusting! Then I saw Jake poke it with this long stick. He just kept on poking the thing until it went crazy and attacked the stick! It bit it so hard it didn't let go when Jake swung it up in the air and then whacked it back down on the ground. So hard I heard this horrible 'crack' and thought he'd broke the stick! He didn't though. And the rat went all limp after that. Well, its' back-end did anyway. It still kept trying to fight back when Jake started poking it again, its' back legs all dragging on the ground and stuff. It was just… sick.

I hate rats. They're gross an' dirty an' _disgusting_! But for some reason, I couldn't let Jake keep torturing the poor thing like that. Before I knew it, I'd picked up a rock off the ground and threw it. I hit Jake square in the back of the head. He turned around; all slow like, and gave me this look. Man, I've never been so scared in all my life! He and his gang started comin' towards me. I wanted to run, but my legs wouldn't work! I don't think I could even breathe! And just when I thought I was like, so dead, this guy suddenly drops down from outta, like, _nowhere_! Right between me an' Jakes' gang.

I dunno who he was. He had this big black jacket on, and he looked so huge to me, his back seemed so big! But thinkin' about it now, he can'ta been that tall. I remember seeing the look on Jake's face over his shoulder. Well, Jake didn't look that scared, more pissed off. But when the guy tipped his baseball cap back, most of his homies screamed and started runnin' away. I guess seein' them run reminded my legs what to do, 'cos I managed to start runnin' myself then too. And I sure as hell didn't look back!

The really strange thing about it though, was that Jake didn't come to school for a coupla days after that. When he did, he had these funny bruises on his neck; looked kinda like he'd had a chain wrapped 'round his throat. And he was… different. All, like, _quiet_.

Everyone still kept their distance from him a bit at first. Then, he freaked out during a Biology class. They had to dissect a rat, and Jake just couldn't go near it. He went all pale and started, like, shaking! Joey, one of the kids in his class, asked him something like "What'sa matter, it's only a rat?" and Jake just flipped out, ran outta there screaming! After that we found out all you had to do was whisper "rat" to Jake, and he'd go to pieces!

The teachers tried to stop it, 'course. But last week Jake was sat in the cafeteria. It was so funny; every time he looked up someone would catch his eye and mouth 'rat' at him. He was already shaking all over again when Joey walked by behind him. We all saw Joey whisper it in Jakes' ear, and Jake went like, all stiff for a minute. Then he climbed up on the bench-top, stared around at everyone, he _wet_ himself, gave this scream then fainted! He fell right into his own puddle of pee! No one at school has seen him since.


End file.
